


Close Only Counts in Horseshoes

by eerian_sadow



Series: speedwriting [32]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tf_speedwriting, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes his best isn't enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Only Counts in Horseshoes

**Author's Note:**

> For the July 14, 2012 round at TF_speedwriting. 
> 
> Prompt: hanging fire

There was a moment, so brief that their human friends couldn't even perceive it, between pulling the trigger and feeling the gratifying recoil of his rifle firing. It was enough that his aim could potentially be deflected from his target, and he had missed kills in the past. His aim was usually still "good enough" in those instances, but removing a Decepticon from a single fight was not the same as removing that threat forever.

Most of the other Autobots didn't understand when he took a miss so personally, but the other snipers would nod knowingly and spend hours with him, recalibrating his weapon until another fraction of a klik was shaved off the hang fire.

He sighted carefully, hands still in combat in a way they rarely were when he spoke, settling his aim on one of Soundwave's minions. Removing the recordicons was often key to winning a battle, as they were the Decepticon's greatest sources of real time tactical information. He pulled the trigger an instant before Laserbeak took to the air, piercing the recordicon through the abdominal cavity rather than the spark casing.

A tiny difference, but enough to insure he would be up well into the night recalibrating his rifle.


End file.
